frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Silent Arendelle - Rozdział III
thumbOd Autora: Nie będę już pisał wstępu i od razu zacznę pisanie. Jeżeli nie czytaliście poprzednich części to możecie znaleźć je tutaj: Rozdział 1- http://pl.frozen.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Opuskid/Silent_Arendelle_-_Rozdział_I Rozdział 2 - http://pl.frozen.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Opuskid/Silent_Arendelle_-_Rodział_II ---- Światło w pokoju przyciemniło się, aż zapanowały ciemności. Światło z latarenki, zaczęło wnosić do pomieszczenia delikatną poświatę.poświatę. Elsa czkała, biorąc ogromny haust powietrza, które znów paliło jej płuca. Mogła poczuć, że jej serce ciągle gna na najwyższej szybkości, gdy zorientowała się w swoim położeniu. Pokój nie był tym samym, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą się znajdowała. Wyglądał jak normalna piwnica. Były tu rury i urządzenia kontrolujące podgrzewanie wody w budynku. Jej latarenka leżała na boku pośrodku pomieszczenia, świecąc delikatnym płomieniem.Brązowe pudełko stało ciągle tam, gdzie on je zostawił. zaniemówiła. W tej chwili nie miała najmniejszej siły, żeby się podnieść. Zniżyła głowę i ponownie pozwoliła sobie na cichy szloch.Weszła do budynku. Rozejrzała się. Zasłoniła usta dłonią. W jednej z sal zauważyła kilka malutkich zmasakrowanych ciał. Obok biurka leżała nieżywa nauczycielka. Było cicho. Włosy spływały jej na twarz; nie czuła teraz pulsowania swoich ran. Wszystko dookoła zdawało się być jednakowe. Wyglądało na to, że cała jej uwaga jest teraz kilometry stąd...Resztki tlenu opuściły jej usta, przelatując po twarzy. Jej płuca zaczynały piec. Chciała wytrzymać jeszcze trochę, ale jej ciało odmawiało jej tego wysiłku. Ciężko dyszała, próbując się zrelaksować i uspokoić chociaż trochę jej szalejące serce. Właśnie spojrzała śmierci w oczy. To coś... ten potwór... wiedziała, że podchodząc do niej, chciał ją zabić. Kiedy się zbliżał, jej umysł zatonął we mgle, jak nigdy wcześniej... a potem ten ból rozrywanej głowy.Ostrożnie dotknęła swoich świeżo zabandażowanych ran na głowie. Rozcięcia z incydentu w jej pokoju zaczynały się goić, ale pozostawił głęboką ranę pośrodku jej czoła. A jednak przeżyła, a rozcięcie teraz tylko lekko pulsowało, co niedługo miało pewnie minąć. Musiała również zmienić opatrunki na nodze. Przez całe to bieganie, rany po ugryzieniu pootwierały się i jej noga pulsowała teraz, powoli dochodząc do siebie.Potrząsnęła włosami, strzepując z głowy resztki wody. To małe zmoczenie trochę ją zrelaksowało, ale była wciąż w szkole. Szkoła była miejscem, gdzie była ścigana w tym... tym... jedynym wyrażeniem, jakie przychodziło jej do głowy, aby to opisać był „Alternatywny Świat” - różniący się znacząco, a jednak wciąż taki sam. -Wydaje mi się, że...- powiedziała biorąc głęboki wdech i przechylając głowę, -Pozostało mi tylko... otworzenie tego pudełka...- powiedziała, patrząc na leżące na siedzeniu przed nią, brązowe pudełko. Jeszcze nie patrzyła do środka; właściwie miała zamiar je tam zostawić. Bardziej chciała je zmiażdżyć, całkowicie zniszczyć. Wszystko co oferował jej ten potwór, powodowało, że jej żołądek kurczył się z gniewu. Ale jakaś siła, której nie rozumiała, zmuszała ją do wzięcia pudełka. Odłożyła je, by napić się wody i teraz, gdy skończyła, ono siedziało tam patrząc się na nią szyderczo.„... -Może będę mogła je rozwalić, po sprawdzeniu co jest w środku.- rozprawiała sama ze sobą, dając sobie w końcu na tyle pewności siebie, aby odważyć się na otwarcie go. Ostrożnie podniosła do góry brązowe wieko, bojąc się trochę, że gdy tylko je dotknie, zamieni się w ogień. Wieczko zsunęło się z łatwością, i Elsa spojrzała do środka ...C-co to tu robi?- zapytała samą siebie, wpatrując się wstrząśnięta w to co znajdowało się w pudełku. Był to klucz do jej pokoju. „Skąd on to miał? Dlaczego mi to dał?” Pytania napływały do jej głowy, ale pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. Elsa poczuła mdłości na samą myśl, że to coś mogło być w zamku. Ostrożnie podniosła klucz i umieściła go w torbie. Musiała wrócić i sprawdzić, co zdarzyło się w jej pokoju. Delikatnie umieściła wieko z powrotem na szczycie brązowego pudełka, po czym chwyciła je i postawiła na ziemi. Podniosła swoją silniejszą nogę, i zmiażdżyła pudełko pantoflem. Zgniotło się z satysfakcjonującym chrzęstem. Miasto wyglądało, na kompletnie umarłe, jakby przeszła tędy jakaś trąba powietrzna, która niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. W tle wreszcie zamajaczył budynek z wysokimi wieżami, to był zamek. Odetchnęła z ulgą; widziała kilka Groanerów w oddali, ale żaden nie zbliżył się do niej, więc dotarła tutaj cierpiąc tylko z zimna, co w aktualnych okolicznościach uważała za całkiem niezły wyczyn.Tak jak oczekiwała, Środek zamku tonął w ciemności. Do pomieszczenia docierała niewielka ilość światła. Szybko sięgnęła do torby, wyjmując latarenkę. Dziękowała sobie w duchu, że napełniła ją olejem podczas pobytu w szkole, po czym zapaliła knot.Na ścianach w holu wisiały resztki podartych gobelinów. W suficie było pełno dziur. Przez nie wpadało światło. W powietrzu unosiły się drobinki kurzu.To miejsce które kiedyś nazywała domem, teraz przyprawiało ją o dreszcze. Wszystko było poniszczone, podarte. Mogła się tylko domyślać tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy jakie mogły się tu wydarzyć.. Nie tracąc czasu ruszyła schodami prosto na najwyższe piętro, na którym znajdował się jej oraz Anny pokój. Jak się spodziewała był zamknięty. Delikatnie wyciągnęła kluczyk z torby i włożyła go do zamka, energicznie przekręczjąc.Drzwi do jej pokoju cicho skrzypnęły, gdy lekko je popchnęła. Wnętrze jej pokoju było skąpane w ciemnościach. Nie widziała niczego, co znajdowało się za progiem drzwi. Na szczęście miała latarenkę, która choć częściowo umożliwiała orientacje w tym pomieszczeniu.Spojrzała w szoku, na stan w jakim znajdował się jej pokój. Wyglądało jakby nie był używany od lat. Tapeta gniła i miejscami odłaziła, drewniana podłoga rozpadała się, zasłony poznaczone były dziurami, zalegał gruby kurz, a powietrze było zatęchłe. Elsa rozejrzała się wokół zmieszana, po czym delikatnie umieściła lampę na stole tak, że teraz mogła zobaczyć cały pokój.„Czy... długo mnie tu nie było?” zastanawiała się chodząc po pokoju, i słuchając jak skrzypiąca podłoga ugina się pod jej ciężarem. „Baltazar przecież nie użyłaby zaklęcia, żeby wysłać mnie w przyszłość, jeśli miała zamiar mi pomóc... prawda?” nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. „Mówił, że zaklęcie może być trochę dezorientujące... Może to tylko efekt skutków ubocznych. Fonograf zaczął wydobywać z siebie cichy pomruk. Elsa zatrzymała się nasłuchując. Poprzednim razem, gdy się włączył spotkała tego stwora, a dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy, w miarę zbliżania się istoty. Szybko rozejrzała się po pokoju, ale nie zauważyła nic, co przypominałoby potwora... -Uspokój się... nie ma... naprawdę o co się martwić. Po prostu sprawdź czy jest tutaj coś ważnego, co pozwoli pozbyć się tego koszmaru i uciekaj stąd – powiedziała popychając drzwi swojej łazienki.-Hallo, jest tu kto?” – zawołała pomimo latarenki. Rozejrzała się po łazience i prawie upuściła latarenkę.Ściany były usmarowane krwią, krwawymi odciskami kopytek i pośpiesznie nabazgranymi słowami. Zasłony były rozdarte na strzępy, resztki ledwo wisiały na kółkach używanych do ich podtrzymania. Rozmazana krew pokrywała z zewnątrz całą wannę; cały pokój wyglądało jakby miała w nim miejsce jakaś masakra.Jej umysł dopominał się ucieczki, ale ona musiała się dowiedzieć co się stało. Weszła do łazienki, jej pantofle zastukały cicho na kafelkach. Jedyną ulgą było to, że fonograf ucichł, gdy wchodziła coraz głębiej.Postawiła latarenkę na zlewie i przełknęła z trudem ślinę. Pokój śmierdział pleśnią i krwią; wywoływał u niej mdłości. Ostrożnie sprawdziła okolice wanny i zasłony, widząc tylko więcej krwi. Obróciła się, aby spojrzeć na ściany, dając sobie możliwość do odczytania tego, co zostało namazane w pośpiechu we krwi: Pomóż mi Ból On łaknie Słowa wywołały dreszcze na jej plecach. Co one znaczą? ‘On łaknie?’, słowa odbijały się echem w jej głowie. Co zdarzyło się w tej łazience? Dlaczego to zdarzyło się tutaj? Jej umysł miotał się w pytaniach; desperacko potrzebowała komfortu obecności kogoś bliskiego koło niej. Odeszła od ściany. Było jeszcze tylko jedno miejsce, które musiała sprawdzić i była to sama wanna. Delikatnie wychyliła głowę za krawędź wanny i spojrzała w dół.W wannie leżały na wpół zgniłe resztki brązowego reniferka. Elsa zakryła usta dłońmi, a łzy zaczęły swobodnie płynąć z jej oczu. Nie mogło być pomyłki... to był Sven. Wyglądał, jakby leżał tam już od dłuższego czasu. Żołądek Elsy podszedł jej do gardła, gdy tak się wpatrywała w ten przerażający obraz. ‘Dlaczego tak się stało?’ to było pytanie które kołatało się po jej głowie ciągle i ciągle, i ciągle. Potrzebowała odpowiedzi.Wtedy zauważyła czerwoną, błyszczącą wstążkę. Była nienagannie zawiązana w kokardę, wokół czegoś, co wystawało z ust Svena. Elsa przełknęła ślinę wpatrując się w przedmiot, nie do końca pewna, co to mogło znaczyć. Przedmiot był czysty... wolny od krwi i wyglądał jakby... jakby Sven próbował jej go ofiarować.Elsa delikatnie wyjęła przedmiot z buzi Svena. Przedmiot wysunął się z dziecinną łatwością. Teraz, gdy mogła na niego wyraźnie spojrzeć, uświadomiła sobie, że jest to kolejny klucz. Klucz z umiejscowionym na nim symbolem gwiazdy. Nie bardzo wiedziała, co to może znaczyć, ale była to rzecz, którą Sven przekazał jej to w swych ostatnich dniach. Musiała to zatrzymać. Ostrożnie umieściła klucz w torbie, przypominając sobie jednocześnie o cichym bzyczeniu fonografu.Ostrożnie chwyciła latarenkę i wycofała się z łazienki zamykając za sobą drzwi. Postawiła ją na ziemi i wytarła twarz, czkając.-Sven... Przepraszam... Płakała w dłoniach desperacko próbując się uspokoić, -Przyrzekam... Pewnego dnia urządzę ci odpowiedni pogrzeb, taki na jaki zasługujesz...- mówiła powstrzymując łkanie. -Proszę wybacz mi, że nie było mnie z tobą...- powiedziała trzęsąc ramionami. Jej próba uspokojenia się spaliła na panewce. Płakała teraz coraz mocniej. Chciała po prostu tam usiąść i płakać, aż do końca świata... Odzyskała poczucie rzeczywistości, gdy usłyszała, że bzyczenie robi się coraz głośniejsze, przechodząc w wysokie dzwonienie. Cokolwiek to sprawiło, zdawało się zbliżać. To znaczyło, że nie ma czasu na siedzenie i wypłakiwanie swoich żali. Musi ruszać, albo będzie musiała podzielić los Reniferka.Przypomniała sobie o jeszcze jednym miejscu, którego nie sprawdziła, było to jej szafa. Powoli odwróciła się w jej kierunku, ostatni raz przełykając ślinę. Chwyciła drzwi szafy i pociągnęła, prawie je wyrywając.Całe pomieszczenie wybuchło głośnym krzykiem gdy coś rzuciło się na twarz Elsy. Energicznie machała głową na wszystkie strony, gdy poczuła ból rozchodzący się po jej twarzy. szarpała rękami i uderzyła głową w ścianę, powodując kolejny wybuch pisku dochodzącego z kształtu. Kręcąc głową cisnęła to coś przez całe pomieszczenie. Elsa oddychała ciężko, czując jak krew spływa jej po twarzy. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć napastnika, a jej oczy otworzyły się w szoku. Shkyyyaaaaaaaaa.....to co wiło się na podłodze wyglądało jak górna połowa ciała jakiejś kobiety. Jej skóra zaczynała gnić na własnych kościach jej dwie przednie ręce chwytały podłoże machając po nim, a jej oczy zakryte były przepaską. Jej czarne usta były otwarte, wydając zawodzący płacz i ukazując długi drgający język. Pisk tego czegoś uderzył jej uszy mocniej niż dzwonienie fonografu. Wyglądała zupełnie jak ten stwór którego widziała w szkole. upadła na kolana. Schowała głowę w ręce. Skuliła się na podłodze. Dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Elsa zaczęła krzyczeć. Zdawało się, że im dłużej krzyczy, tym głośniejszy jest ten dźwięk. Z trudem podniosła się z podłogi. Zaczęła biec przed siebie. Korytarzem dobiegła do jednego z pomieszczeń, które tam były i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Oparła się o nie i usiadła na podłodze. Odsunęła się w przeciw legły kąt pokoju i zamknęła oczy czekając na najgorsze. Dźwięk wyważonych drzwi sprawił, że podskoczyła.Tak bardzo chciała by teraz zobaczyć Anne...przytulić ją....powiedzieć, że ją kocha.....Stała i czekała, jednak nic się nie stało. Powoli otworzyła oczy - Zniknęła...- pomyślała. ELSAAAAAAAA.......ELSAAAAAAAAAA - Głos przerwał jej rozmyślania, brzmiał tak znajomo, zupełnie jakby to był jej głos - Gdzie jesteś? - zawołała Elsa, lekko ucieszona iż nie jest tutaj sama JEEESTEM W PIWNICY - Odezwał się głos - czekaj już idę - krzykneła i pobiegła prosto do schodów prowadzących w dół Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach